Fool Me Twice
by SunRise19
Summary: He had fooled her once, shame on him. However now he had fooled her twice and this time it was clearly on her. A rewrite of the WWOTE scene..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

First of all, seeing Wicked live was amazing! I thought it was so awesome; I can't wait to see it again! The leads in the musical were brilliant! I hope it comes back to Florida soon!

Now readers, I'm having some reservations about this one-shot. Although I do think it is original, Nessa may be a bit OOC. You have been warned, and I'm only writing this in the author's note because I know it for a fact. I just thought it would be a different take on some things.

I hope you will enjoy it, I am sorry for any OOCness! I hope it doesn't offend you or put anyone off from my stories.

P.S. I want to thank HC247 for the title of this fic. She's so awesome!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked; I never will.

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles.

-..-..-..-..-…-….-…-

Sweet Oz, this was perfect!

"Oh, Nessa, this changes everything."

He had said it himself; the fact that I could walk had changed everything between us.

I smile, the grin spreading on my face not of my own accord. Everything had changed. It was going to be different now and it was all thanks to Elphaba.

The sister whom I knew I had not given the credit or thanks she so rightly deserved.

'Perhaps you can help her.' I thought since Boq would now stay at his own free will and not because I had made those harsh laws.

Yes, for I knew they were just that way: harsh, difficult, required a lot of red tape to get through and some may even say they were cruel.

Some would say they were wicked.

That I am wicked.

However, not anymore; for Boq had said that things had indeed changed.

The smile on my face grows wider if such a thing is possible as he takes my hands in to his own.

'He is touching me.' I think as he squeezes my hands his brown eyes gazing at my own with an excitement and bliss that I have never seen.

"Surely now I'll matter less to you."

'What?' I think as he still has that grin on his face.

"You won't mind my leaving here tonight."

"Leaving?" I gasped, the grin on my countance slightly falling at this revelation.

'Where will we be leaving to?' I mused as I briefly glanced to Elphaba noticing that her back was turned away from us.

"I'm going to that ball that is being staged, announcing Glinda is engaged to Fiyero…"

I saw my sister flinch, her body whirling around at a speed I did not think possible for a human being.

It was then I wondered if her horrified shocked look mirrored my own in that instant.

"I have got to go appeal to her, express the way I feel to her…"

"What?" I softly said as he still held my hands in a firm gentle grip.

"Oh, Nessa," he breathed my name and it sent chills down my spine as I forced my gaze upon his face once more, "I lost my heart to Glinda the moment I saw her. Nessa, you knew that."

"What?" I repeated, shaking my head as if to clear it my eyes blinking at his revelation that truly was not one at all.

"You, you lost your heart to Glinda? You lost your heart to that, that blond…"

"Stop it!"

I jumped as Boq's voice reached my ears with such a veracity and passion that I had never heard before this night.

"Glinda is more of a woman than you will ever be, or ever have been!"

After that it all had happened so fast.

I had torn my hands out of his grasp, swiftly slapping him across the face as hard as I could. The lump in my throat to huge for me to successfully speak as the force of my hit had sent me tumbling back a few steps.

"You," I spat through shuddering breaths, "You are going to lose your heart to me I tell you! If I have to, I have to…"

My gaze lands on the open book, my heart making up my mind for me as I lunged for its magic filled pages.

"Nessa, no! Nessa stop, it's dangerous! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Don't come any closer!"

I don't heed his words. I don't listen to my sister. All I do is act and try to speak the odd writing.

"Ah," I begin as the words seem to move on the page, "Tu, ta, na…"

"Nessa, you're pronouncing the words all wrong!"

I stop speaking, my gaze going up towards Elphaba's face. I knew she understood the magic as I could feel a calculating smile creep across my lips.

"You say them then."

"What?" Boq and my sister question simultaneously as the munchkin began to slowly inch closer towards the open door of the study.

"You heard me Elphaba," I replied as I all but threw the book in her direction, "Make him lose his heart to me."

I could see my sister pick up the book, her briefly glancing down at the words on the page. I gave a small smile as the study door slammed shut just as Boq made for the ornate doorknob.

"Both of you are…"

"Boq, shut up! The only reason you are still here is so you can tell Nessa the truth and so I can talk Nessa out of making a horrible mistake."

"What mistake is that? Give me back the book if you aren't going to hel…"

The green woman gave a huff of frustration mixed with sadness, "All my life I have done everything I can for you Nessa. It has never been enough, and nothing ever will be."

It did not take long for Elphaba to gather up the book and place it in to her bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"Elphaba please," I begin as I watch her head for the window, "I…"

"Goodbye Nessa," she softly says as she nears the window. I find myself against the wall, watching as it was opened and my only sister leaping out in to the quickly darkening night sky.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Boq inquires as my eyes fix on him from across the room.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hmm, I am not sure Boq," I rage as I slowly pace holding on to the wall, "Perhaps I have a cowardly personality. I believe you know something about that."

I inwardly smirk as I watch his expression go from questioning to surprise and then bewilderment as I glare at him.

"Listen Nessa," Boq starts speaking as I began to make my way towards the door, "I know that… I know that I should have been honest with you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You didn't know how to tell me that you only asked me to the Ozdust cause Glinda conned you in to it?"

"I wouldn't say she conned…"

"I have heard the rumors Boq. If you remember correctly, you would deny or change the subject when I'd bring it up. I'm not stupid; I was not some dumb girl in a chair. I put two and two together."

"How?"

"Are you serious?"

I snap as I gape at him, my feet quickly moving over to the desk as I pull out a chair and sit down. It doesn't take me long to browse through my desk drawer to find a pen and parchment. I lean over the desk, writing furiously as I try to blink back tears.

I truly could not believe what was going on, what had just happened. I feel foolish, stupid; silly like a school girl as I briefly close my eyes.

After a few silent moments I straighten up to see Boq in the same position as before, his arms crossed over his chest still clutching the letter opener.

"Come here Boq," I say as sweetly as I can. I watch as he takes a few tentative steps towards my desk and I wave the paper as if to encourage him.

"Here."

I hand him the parchment when he is in arms reach. I gaze on as he snatches it from my hand, his eyes moving over the hurriedly scribbled text so far from my usual neat script.

"Are you serious? I can leave?"

I nod, "Yes."

"Thank you Nessa! If I would have known this is all it would have taken I would have told… I mean you are a nice per… I am sure you will find someone if you aren't so…"

I abruptly cut him off, "You have thirty minutes to pack up your crap and get out of my life."

My tone is cold and deliberate as I speak, I glaring as harshly as I possibly can.

"I'm not a stupid woman anymore and you will no longer treat me as such. I loved you. I will always love you but if you think any woman is going to put up with you…"

I take a deep breath, "Then you are the stupid one."

"Nessa, I'm sor…"

"Twenty eight minutes," I cut him off again as I point to the clock on the wall, "Twenty seven by the time you make it out the study door."

I watch him go then, he nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to be gone.

I sigh as I glance back at the mirror.

"Well," I quietly say as I wipe a hand across my eyes, "I may perhaps be alone and loveless here but I will not be made to look the fool ever again."

-..-..-…-…-…End of, "Fool Me Twice."-..-…-…-…-…-…-


End file.
